


Sick Day

by MzzMal



Series: Quarantine [2]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Chicken Soup, F/M, Fluff, Kousuke is fussy, Shin-Ae nurses him, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Kousuke falls ill and Shin-Ae comes to his aid.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sick Day

“Please, stay away from me!” Kousuke ordered, while trying to quickly move away from Shin-Ae. “I do not wish to infect you.” He coughed relentlessly into his sleeve. “I need to get to a hospital.”

Shin-Ae growled at Kousuke’s lack of cooperation. She rounded the coffee table and stalked up to the male.

“You need to rest!” She grabbed Kousuke's hand and took him to their shared room.

God, this man was such a baby!

He went into another coughing fit. ”Sit.” Shin-Ae instructed.

“I’m hot.” Kousuke complained while he took his seat on the bed. Shin-Ae took note of his flushed complexion and placed her hand on his forehead. “You have a fever.”

“See? Those are one of the symptoms. I cannot stay here. I’ll infect you as well. Let me go to the hospital.”

“I’m going to need you to undress a bit.”

“What?” He gave her an expression of perplexion.

“You’re hot, right? Take off your shirt.” Shin-Ae tried to get her hands on his shirt but he shied away from her. “No, I need a hospital.” His eyes were stern.

Shin-Ae’s jaw clenched. “C’mon, sweetheart. You’re being difficult.” She grounded out. After much wrestling, Shin-Ae successfully got Kousuke out of his sweat soaked shirt.

“You’d make a terrible nurse.” He complained.

“Good thing I’m not venturing into that field, huh?” She took the AC remote and adjusted the temperature of the room.

Once she was satisfied, she turned to walk out of the room but was stopped by a hand firmly gripping her wrist. “Wait. Don’t leave me.” His tone was frantic. “I do not want to be left by myself.” A string of coughs followed after his plead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Shin-Ae assured him.

Kousuke helplessly spectated from the confines of his bed as Shin-Ae left the room.

He placed a weary palm to his forehead and almost flinched at the temperature of his skin.

He was tired and hot, boiling, scorching! His head ached.

Kousuke restlessly twisted himself on the sheets. He was so uncomfortable.

Shin-Ae entered the room once more with a pan, water bottle, medicine and a cloth which rested on her shoulder.

Shin-Ae stood at the male’s side and dipped the cloth into the pan which was filled with iced water, then she transferred the damp cloth to his forehead.

A sigh of relief escaped Kousuke’s lips. “Much better.” His eyes fluttered shut.

He heard the telltale sound of a bottle uncapping and then he felt the bed dip.

“It's water, open up.” Kousuke parted his lips and allowed some of the water to enter his mouth. It took awhile but he finished the bottle. Shin-Ae wiped his mouth of some of the water which spilled past his lips.

Kousuke felt Shin-Ae shift away from him but he grabbed her shirt in silent protest. He shifted himself to allow Shin-Ae more room. “Stay here with me.” His gaze bore into hers.

The brunette couldn’t help but snicker. “You’re such a baby, you know that?”

“I am not a baby.” He coughed.

He felt Shin-Ae run her fingers through his hair, causing him to relax under her touch.

“I’m hot again.” He informed her.

Kousuke felt the cloth being removed from his forehead, a few seconds passed before the kiss of biting cold settled onto his forehead again. “Thank you.”

Shin-Ae resumed massaging Kousuke’s scalp. She gave him a once over and couldn't help but smile.

“What are you grinning for?” Kousuke blinked.

“Mr. Big Bad Kousuke got taken out by a cold and now he’s out of commission.” She hummed.

“Do not mock my ailment.” He crossed his arms.

“You’re too adorable!” She attacked his cheek with kisses.

“No, no kisses! I am sick, remember?!”

“Haha! You’re like a little kid who’s trying to act like a grown up.” She flopped on top of him.

“If we both fall ill, how are we to take care of ourselves.” Kousuke sighed in resignation, a smile playing on his lips.

Moments later, he felt Shin-Ae’s thumb caress his chin, a finger traced the bridge of his nose and finally the pinching of his cheeks.

This woman..

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He cleared his throat.

“A lot actually. I don’t think I’d be able to get away with this if you weren’t sick.”

Kousuke sighed.

A few hours later, Shin-Ae presented Kousuke with some chicken soup. The male silently consumed his meal while Shin-Ae watched him.

“Is there a problem?” He tilted his head.

“How does it taste?”

“It is impeccable.” He complimented. “Five stars.”

She rocked back on her chair in satisfaction.

Kousuke finished his meal in relative silence before calling for Shin-Ae’s attention.

“I would like to thank you for the meal and taking care of me today.”

Shin-Ae waved him off and smiled. “It wasn’t a problem. I actually enjoyed looking after you.”

Kousuke relaxed in his chair and gave a sigh of content.


End file.
